


i like you

by givemebtsorgivemedeath



Series: clexa [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Girls in Love, Happy, Love, Neighbours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemebtsorgivemedeath/pseuds/givemebtsorgivemedeath
Summary: clexa as neighbous with windows opposite each other





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend gave me this idea. she wanted me to do a clizzy version, but I decided to do this.  
> enjoy

"hey, lexa" clarke sings

lexa continues to ignore her.

"lexa please"

lexa lets out a long sigh and turns around.

"what" she snaps

"don't be mad at me, it makes me sad" clarke says pouting

"go away clarke" lexa says closing her window.

"lexa please, i was scared. i'm sorry" clarkes voice comes out slightly muffled

lexa rolls her eyes and goes back to writing her english essay.

"lex please" the voice sounds a lot closer than before and lexa turns around to find clarke sitting on her bed.

"wha. ok i don't want to know"

"let me tell you something" clarke whines

"if it's about blake then i dont care" lexa groans, she's too tired for this.

"it's not about bell"

"then what"

"i like you" clarke says

lexa's heart skips a beat. if only clarke liked lexa the way lexa liked her

"we're best friends, i like you too"

"no. i like you, like, like you" clarke states moving closer to lexa

" what" 

clarke sighs

"i like you more than just as a friend" clarke says slowly

"me too" lexa almost shouts

clarke just smiles and walks even closer

lexa can't help but notice her lips

clarke finally stands in frount of lexa.

she leans down so that their foreheads are touching

"lex, do you want to go on a date with me"

"yes"

lexa pushes until her and clarke's lips meet

they pull away and lexa grabs onto clarke and buries her head into clarke's shoulder.

"ive got to go now, i'll come over tomorrow"

lexa nods

"ok"

clarke climbs out the window and into her bedroom.

lexa throws herself on the bed and touches her lips

"wow"

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second part to this because I love lexa and Clarke.


End file.
